Harry Meets the Cardcaptors
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry goes to live with his Uncle in Japan. WHat happens when his cousin Sakura becomes a Cardcaptor. FUTURE SLASH Harry/Eriol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Cardcaptors. I just play with them ^^

AN: DON'T KILL ME!!! *Ducks flying objects* I just had to get this plot bunny out. Hope you like it. My other stories should be updated sooner or later on this week.

Chapter 1

Harry listened quietly as his Aunt and Uncle complained to each other about the man who was coming for a week. It seemed the Aunt Petunia had a half brother that lived in Japan; Fujitaka was the name they kept repeating.

"Why does he have to come here?" Uncle Vernon complained as he paced as much as his girth allowed.

"Because Vernon," Petunia said in her gravelly voice as she tried to placate her husband. "He has control of our fathers' money, only he can say whether or not we get any." She said with a sniff of distain.

Vernon grunted as he sat down on the coach that groaned in protest, "He had better give us some money for taking him into our home at our expense," He groused before grunting, "BOY GET OVER HERE!" He yelled, making Harry jump and rush over to where his Uncle was sitting, only to get a smack in the head. "What took you so long boy, go make our dinner." The obese man said before kicking the boy out of his way.

Harry stood with a small wince, "Yes Uncle Vernon," he whispered as he went into the kitchen to cook dinner under his Aunts cruel eyes. 'I wonder what this new Uncle is going to be like,' Harry thought as he pulled the roast out of the oven. Dinner was ready.

Harry smiled slightly at the sight of the perfectly done food, he really did like cooking. His smile fell when he felt his Uncle grab him by the back of the neck. "You to go to your cupboard and not make a sound until Fujitaka leaves;" the man growled as he dragged the boy to the door under the stairs, "We don't need to lose this chance because of your freakishness." Harry grunted in pain when his back met the side of the cupboard, he glared weakly when the door closed on him.

****

The next day

****

Fujitaka wasn't very impressed with his half sister or her husband. It took him all of a minute to see them for the greedy people they were. But the real thing that set him off was the feeling that he was missing something. The first time he noticed was when he looked at the house, it was practically spotless. Petunia had said she had done it herself when he had commented on it but he could tell by her hands that she had no signs of any sort of labor.

Not to mention the food, the dinner he had had was delicious; but everything since made him very ill. Fujitaka shook his head, 'I just have to stay a week then I can return to my children,' Fujitaka thought, a small sad smile on his face when he thought of his children. They were currently with a friend because Fujitaka did not want to take them from home so soon after their mothers' death. Tory was 10 while little Sakura was only 4. Fujitaka shook himself out of his musing when he heard something coming from under the stairs. He looked at the cupboard before shaking himself; sure it was just in his head.

***

With Harry

***

Harry couldn't help the whimpers that came from his throat. The pain from his previous beating seemed to get worse with every passing hour. He knew he should be quiet but the pain was getting unbearable. He shifted in hopes of getting into a better position, which just resulted in even more pain. Harry whimpered once more before falling into black unconsciousness.

***

The day before Fujitaka leaves

***

Fujitaka was happy that he only had to spend one more day in his 'families' presence. They were really starting to test his patience. Petunia, even after saying she had cleaned the house, hadn't lifted a finger since; so the house was a mess. Vernon; all he did was complain about the men in his company not doing all the work, while Dudley just cried and screamed for treats.

Fujitaka sighed; he was alone in the house, having pleaded sick to get out of taking Dudley to some store to get three new toys. 'It is hard to believe that that child is the same age as my sweet Sakura,' He thought as he sat down in the kitchen with a glass of his favorite tea. He was about to stand and leave when he heard a strange sound. He looked down the hall to see the cupboard under the stairs, the only place he had never been able to look in, open and a small hesitant head poke out.

***

With Harry

***

It had been a while since he had had any food, though he didn't know for sure. 'It should be safe to sneak some now,' he thought, figuring everyone would be out to go spoil Dudley on his 'Big Day.' Harry started to concentrate on opening the door, something he had learned he could do once when he had been locked in without food for a week and a half. Within a few seconds the lock on the door had slid open. He poked his head out hesitantly, just to make sure he wasn't going to get caught sneaking out.

***

Fujitaka

***

Fujitaka sat very still as the little boy he had never seen before left the cupboard, silently hoping he wouldn't scare the child. He sat still until the boy was close then he quickly swept the child into his arms, his hold tightening at the small screech and flinch that resulted.

"Calm child," Fujitaka whispered as he stroked the shaking boys head hoping to calm him. After a few minutes of calming words and constant stroking the boy stopped shaking. Fujitaka, never stopping the slight petting, turned the boy around until he was facing him, only to gasp at the bright green eyes that where filled with tears, "Lily," he whispered in shock, smiling slightly when the eyes widened at the name. "What is your name child?" Fujitaka asked as he stood, easily lifting the feather light child.

"H…Harry," the gasped out as he tightened his hold on the man as thought afraid he would fall. 'It's like the boy has never been picked up before,' Fujitaka thought as he carried the precious child over to the couch.

"Harry," Fujitaka repeated, frowning slightly at the flinch before continuing, "That's a nice name." Fujitaka kept up the petting the black head, even after the boy had fallen asleep, his breathing deep and even. The man couldn't help but wonder what the child was doing in that little cupboard; let alone why he hadn't seen him for almost his entire trip.

It only took a few minute for Fujitaka to notice that his hands where getting sticky, he lifted one and gasped at what he saw, his hands where a deep blood red. He narrowed his eyes in anger, before reaching for the phone, glad it was right next to the couch where he was sitting. It was time to call the Police.

A few hours later found the Dursleys banging into the house, startling the poor boy out of his sleep. Fujitaka tightened his hold on the boy as he started shaking at the sound. Fujitaka stood with the boy in his arms and turned to his Sister and her elephant of a husband. Who both paled at the sight of the black haired greened eyed child, Dudley just looked at the child at started tugging on his mothers pant leg.

"I thought the freak couldn't leave the cupboard," the boy whined as his parents lost what little color they had left. "Does this mean I can play 'Harry Hunting' again?" The boy whined even as his mother started to panic and lead him up stairs to his room.

Fujitaka raised an eye brow as the rapidly purpling man moved to take the child from his arms. Fujitaka moved out of the way, hugging the still shaking boy to his body. "Why do you have this child locked in a cupboard?" He asked in the stern voice he used when his children did something wrong.

Vernon got even redder, "Now see here!" He started only to be cut off by the suddenly enraged man.

"No, you see here," the normally calm man growled when he heard the scared sounds coming from the small boy. "He is a child, and don't think I don't know who's child," he hissed as he began once again petting the child's head, "He has the same eyes as my dear sister Lily."

"Now Fujitaka," the sickly sweet voice of his other sister Petunia said, "You know Lily was nothing more than a freak, nothing like us normal children." Petunia said, sure that her brother would see reason.

Fujitaka saw red at the slander on his only nice sister. "I do believe that is the same thing you said about me," he hissed, silently delighting in the shocked look on her face. "You called me a freak when we were younger just because my mother was Japanese, unlike yours." Right as he said this there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Police! Open up!" A voice yelled through the door, making Vernon go pale once more as Petunia fainted.

"Come in!" Fujitaka yelled from his place in the middle of the living room with Harry in his arms still shaking, though they had calmed slightly. Fujitaka watched in satisfaction as the police came in and surrounded the screaming Dursleys.

It took about an hour and a trip to the hospital before everything was sorted out. The Dursleys where in trouble for Child abuse and neglect; Dudley Dursley was going to live with his Aunt Marge, but the women refused to take Harry, so Fujitaka said he would. He had to extend his trip by about a week for all the paper work to go through, and even then it would still take about a year before he got full custody of Harry Potter, he had finally learned the boys' last name, they said it would be easier since the Dursley never filled for custody of the boy. Now though, he could at least take Harry with him to Japan. They were set to go the next day.

***

A week after the Incident

***

Harry was confused but oddly happy. He was out of the Dursleys house and living with his new Uncle who was very nice. Now he was getting ready to go to a place called Japan and meat his new cousins.

'I hope they are nice like Uncle Kinomoto,' Harry thought as he walked with his Uncle through the airport. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he noticed a group of strange people trying to make their way over to him. He shook his head and tugged on his Uncles hand; Fujitaka just smiled down at him and lifted him into his arms. Harry smiled at the safe feeling that went through him; he loved it when his Uncle hugged him. He had never gotten a hug before.

Fujitaka smiled when he felt his new ward drift on into sleep. He seemed to be sleeping a lot lately, but the doctor assured him that it was normal. The child had been severely malnourished and had enough injuries to make a car wreck look like a walk in the park. Fujitaka grew sad at the thought of what his nephew had gone through.

Fujitaka smiled as he boarded the plane, making sure to wake harry as softly as possible. Harry had started to have really bad nightmares, and he reacted badly when woken to fast. Harry looked around sleepily as he was set down in the window seat. He looked up at his new guardian.

"When will we get there?" He asked softly, still scared that he might anger his Uncle.

Fujitaka smiled softly at his nephew, "A few hours at the most." He assured as he took the slightly shaking hand. "You'll like your cousins," he assured at the frightened look on his face.

"But will they like me?" Harry asked softly, frightened that his cousins will be like Dudley. Harry shivered at the thought.

Fujitaka smiled sadly down at the boy. "Would you like to see a picture?"

Harry nodded in wonder at the question; his eyes grew at the picture Fujitaka showed him. They looked nothing like Dudley!

Fujitaka pointed to the big bow that had black hair like him, "That's Toya, my oldest boy. He is about 10 soon to be 11," He pointed at the little girl who was smiling so wide it took up most of her face, and unlike Dudley's, it looked sweet and nice, "and that is Sakura, she is about your age." He spoke fondly. Harry just looked at the picture in wonder. They looked nice.

Harry looked up at his Uncle his eyes questioning, Fujitaka knew what he was worried about. "Don't worry Harry, when we get there we will put you in the same classes as Sakura," he assured with a hug, "you'll be speaking Japanese before you know it." Fujitaka didn't mention that he was sure Harry would learn it very quickly since he was speaking English so well. 'I will have to have him tested as soon as he has a good enough knowledge of Japanese,' the man planned as the plane took off.

Harry smiled up at his Uncle, only to start in shock when the plane started moving. The scared boy grabbed the man's hand in a tight grip. Fujitaka smiled down at the boy and returned the squeeze. "It's alright now Harry," He assured, "Why don't you look out the window?" Fujitaka said, smiling at the look of wonder that crossed the child's face. You could see the clouds from outside the planes window.

'It looks like a bunch of marshmallows,' harry thought as he watched the fluffy things float by. Harry spent the rest of the flight going between watching the clouds and coloring in the coloring book the nice lady had given him.

Fujitaka couldn't help but smile the whole time they were on the plane. It was interesting to watch the child. He seemed to have a firm grasp on what was going on around him; he colored inside the lines, and made the most amazing pictures when the sheets were blank, and the boy was only 4!

Soon thought, Harry fell once more into slumber. Passing the turbulence in peace, now they were about to land, Fujitaka shook the peaceful boy and smile sweetly at the sleepy look he got from still sleep glazed eyes.

"We're here Harry." He whispered smiling softly at the wide-eyed look he got as Harry turned swiftly to look out the window and sure enough they where landing in Japan. Harry couldn't wait to see his new siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was trying to control his breathing as the plane landed in Tomoeda. He was nervous about meeting his cousins. He stiffened slightly when Fujitaka took his hand to lead him away from the busy crowd. Fujitaka smiled when he heard a small voice yelling for them. He turned to see his little girl holding onto her brothers' hand, jumping up and down to get his attention. Fujitaka smiled down at Harry, "Let's go meet your cousins."

Harry nodded nervously, his hold tightening on the hand holding his. "What if they don't like me?" his whispered question made Fujitaka smile sadly at the little boy. "I'm sure they will like you just fine Harry." Fujitaka picked the still frightened boy up and made his way towards the waiting pair, their babysitter waiting a short distance away, a frown gracing her face at the sight of the little boy in her friends' arms.

Harry buried his face into the crook of his uncles neck at the sight of the two kids he knew where his cousins. The oldest boy had a look on his face that made Harry wonder if he would end up acting like Dudley to him. 'I hope he likes me,' He thought as his mind drifted to the spirited girl who was still jumping up and down, talking a mile a minute. He looked up to look at her, blinking at her blinding smile, he hesitated before smiling back at her; 'maybe this won't be so bad.'

Fujitaka smiled at the reaction, he quickly explained why there was a little boy coming home with him. His smile widened when he saw a familiar look cross Toya's face. 'I think Harry will like it here fine.'

***

Time Skip

***

Harry had lived with the Kinomoto family for almost 6 years. He would be turning 10 in just a few months, and he couldn't wait for his party. It had been a wonderful few years, at first he had been scared about how his cousin would react to him. It had taken only a few months for harry to learn Japanese, something that astonished everyone. Fujitaka had taken him to get tested where it was found out that he was just shy of being a genius. Not that Harry really cared, when given the chance he decided to stay in Sakura's class, not wanting to be parted from his new found family. Toya had scared him for awhile, not that that stopped Toya becoming as protective of his cousin as he was of his sister.

Harry smiled happily while he washed the dishes, his waist length raven black hair pulled back into a tight braid; he and Sakura where alone for the day while Fujitaka and Toya were at work. Harry almost dropped the plate he was washing when he heard Sakura scream from the next room.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Harry rushed over to see his cousin staring down the stairs at the basement, a scared look on her face. "What's the matter Sakura?" He asked, his soft voice making Sakura jump.

"Harry!"Her voice was laced with surprise as she hid behind her smaller cousin. "I keep hearing funny sounds coming from the basement, I think there may be a ghost in the house," she said, her voice shaking.

Harry smiled softly, "Why don't I go with you to see." He smiled and led the way down the steps, his cousin holding tight to his arm. They made it down, another noise making Sakura shudder and hold onto her cousin tighter. Harry looked around for the source of the sound; he stared in the direction it was coming from. A red book he had never seen before was glowing on the shelf. Sakura came out from behind Harry to stare at the book.

"What's that?" She whispered, picking up the book. 'The Clow' was written in black letters on a gold ribbon above the picture of what looked like a lion. Harry came to stand behind her when she opened the book. They traded confused looks at the sight of the cards that lay inside. The top card was a strange woman with wings.

"The Windy?" Sakura whispered, they both screamed when a sudden burst of wind blew the rest of the cards out of the book. Harry looked around, a frightened look on his face, until the book Sakura was still holding started to glow again. They watched as what looked like a yellow plush toy with wings came out of the book's cover. They traded more confused looks at the toy that opened its mouth.

"Who the hell are you two?"

Harry blinked at the creature, poking it softly as he answered for himself and the still stunned Sakura, "I'm Harry and this is Sakura. Who are you and how did you come out of a book?" His green eyes blinked at the little creature who was staring at him with curiosity.

"I'm Kerberos, the guardian beast of the seal. You can call me Kero though. I protect the Clow Cards." Harry could tell that the little plushy toy seemed to take pride in his work. He giggled softly at the question Sakura asked next.

"What cards?" It was only then that Kero realized that the book was empty. The house echoed with Kero's disbelieving cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry hadn't left his sisters side as the little yellow talking plush toy explained how she would have to become the Cardcaptor. It made Harry very nervous for her. He didn't want her to get hurt. The black haired boy was about to say something when Sakura agreed to help gather the magic cards.

"Sakura," he said in his soft, whisper like voice, "I don't think that is such a good idea. What if something happens to you?"

Sakura looked at her brother and gave him her best smile, "I know I'll be alright." Harry didn't looked convinced so Sakura grabbed her worried brothers hand. "You'll help me wont you? Then there is no way I could possibly get hurt."

Harry nibbled on his lower lip before nodding, he would do all he could to protect his cousin. Even if that meant keeping a secret from Fujitaka and Toya. The two people he never wanted to deceive. He knew that if they asked a direct question about what was going on, he would answer, but that didn't mean he couldn't avoid the subject for as long as possible.

Harry was worried. His little cousin had been chosen to be a card-captor. So far she had gotten three cards, the Windy, the Fly, and the Shadow. The only ones who knew about capturing cards and Cerberus, or Kero as Sakura called him, was Sakura, Harry and Sakura's friend Tomoyo. Harry thought that Toya might suspect what was going on, but he had no proof of that.

Harry sighed as he finished the dishes. Fujitaka was off at work, Toya was at his latest job and Sakura was at a field trip that Harry had been to sick to go to. He had decided to d he dishes when he got to bored laying in his bed. He knew Toya wouldn't be happy when he found out, but he was just so bored.

'I wonder where Kero is?' Harry thought, he hadn't seen hide no hair of the stuffed toy all day, which was weird since he was supposed to stay home with him that day. Harry gave a small smile, 'He is either still asleep or maybe he decided to sneak off with Sakura.' He knew the little creature loved his sweets and sleep.

Harry was about to go up stairs and see if the yellow plush toy was in his little bed when he heard a strange sound. He looked at the window and saw a beautiful black raven sitting regally outside on the sill. With a confused look Harry went and opened the window allowing the pretty bird in.

The black bird flew in and landed on the chair that he normally sat at and stared at him, holding out the letter that was held tight in its claws.

Harry gulped and carefully took the letter, he squeaked in surprise when the bird immediately took off out the window it had come in. The black haired boy stared at the letter with suspicious surprise.

_MR. HARRY POTTER/ KINOMOTO_

_UNKNOWN LOCATION_

_JAPAN_

The letter was addressed to him, but he didn't know anyone who would send him a letter by bird least of all someone who would use such expensive looking paper. Harry nibbled on his lower lip, wondering if he should open the letter or wait until Toya or his uncle came home. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and taking a breath he opened the letter, his eyes widening with every word he read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was sitting on the couch when Toya and Sakura returned home. He gave them a strange look when he noticed they were both soaked to the bone.

"What happened to you two?" He asked, giggling at the glare Toya sent him before going up stairs to dry off.

Sakura sighed and plopped down on the coach next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. "We got attacked by a card," she whispered with a pout. "It was attacking a helpless penguin and its trainer. Toya jumped in to help."

Harry looked at her, "and how did you get so wet yourself?" He couldn't help the chuckle that came when he saw his cousin slash sister blush. "I take it Yukito was involved." The black haired boy sighed as the blush deepened. He would never admit it but he had a crush on Yuki too, not that he would ever act on it. He knew Sakura loved him to and he wouldn't want to upset her.

"Ya," she whispered her blush getting deeper making her look like a tomato. "He took me to get something to drink and the tank we were sitting next to sort of burst, flooding most of the aquarium."

Harry stiffened and looked at his sister. "Was anyone hurt?" He asked, his voice slightly panicked, he never liked the idea of anyone getting hurt, especially because of a Clow Card. That would hurt Sakura.

"No, thank goodness, and tonight me and Tomoyo are going to capture it. I would ask you to come but I don't want you getting any sicker." Sakura said in a rush, hoping she hadn't hurt Harry's feelings. She was just worried about him.

"Its fine Sakura," Harry said with a smile, "I understand completely, I'm surprised Toya hasn't yelled at me for being out of bed yet." The two chuckled when they heard a voice yelling down the stairs.

"What are you doing out of bed anyway?" Toya yelled as he came down to join them, now in dry cloths. "You should be in bed."

Harry sighed, "I was bored so I came down to do the dishes and then this weird letter came."

Toya took the letter from the offered hand. His face grew pale as he read it. "We should show this to dad when he gets home." The letter was tucked into one of his pockets before he picked up his protesting brother and carried him up to his room. "Now stay put until dad gets home."

Harry pouted but settled into his bed knowing what his brother would do if he tried to get out of the bed. 'With my luck he probably would tie me to the bed.' Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

It was about two hours later when he woke up to the feeling of a familiar hand on his head. He looked up to meet the kind eyes of his father. Fujitaka smiled down at his adopted son, "would seem your fever has finally broken."

Harry smiled, "does that mean I can get out of bed now?" He asked, his voice hopeful, he really hated being stuck in bed.

Fujitaka laughed, "at least longs enough to have some dinner, I would rather stay in bed at least until tomorrow."

Harry yelped and wrapped his arms around his father's neck when he was lifted into his arms. "Am I ever going to be able to walk on my own?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Toya said from the doorway of Harry's room. Harry groaned and buried his face in his father's neck as both of the other males laughed.

He was set down at the table where he noticed a lack of a certain smiling face. "Where is Sakura?"

Fujitaka smiled, "She was invited to eat at Tomoyo's. She wanted to stay to make sure that you were ok, but we convinced her to go since we would both be here."

Toya looked up from where he was preparing something that smelled delicious. "And Yukito was going to come over too; He was worried about his little raven." Toya smirked at the blush that crossed his brother face at the nickname. Harry jumped at the knock on the door, his blush starting to rival Sakura's from earlier that day.

"That should be him," Toya said putting down the knife he was holding. He glared as Harry made to stand up. "Don't even think about it Raven." Harry sat down with a pout and watched his brother get the door that hid his crush.

Yukito smiled when the door opened and he saw his best friend standing there. "How is our little raven?" Toya smirked at the question and the package that was in his friend's hands, he knew he would bring Harry's favorite.

"He's ok, his fever finally broke and dad brought him down to eat." Toya said as he led his friend to the kitchen where his red faced brother was staring at the table. "Hey Raven, look who's here."

Harry looked up and squeaked out a soft "H… hello Yuki."

Yukito smiled and place his package on the counter. "Hello Raven, I hear you're starting to feel better."

"Y… yes, dad says I can probably go to school tomorrow." Harry said, his voice growing a little steadier as he pulled himself together. He really didn't want Yukito to know about his crush.

"That's good to hear," Yukito said, leaning in to whisper to the blushing boy, "but something tells me your brother is going to make sure to keep a close eye on you tomorrow." Yukito chuckled at the pout that appeared on the little boys face. They both knew that Toya would probably stalk Harry through his school day tomorrow to make sure his little brother was ok.

Toya snorted not denying the fact because he knew it was true. He knew he was a tad overprotective of his brother, especially when he was sick. After all Harry still had health problems from the time he spent with the Dursleys. He needed someone to look after him.


End file.
